Misery Business
by oOItaOo
Summary: Cuando tu peor pecado te traiciona, sólo te queda saber cantar. Este relato participa en el Reto #17 del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.


**Advertencia: **Todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de George R.R. Martin || Este relato participa en el [Reto #17 del _Foro Alas negras, palabras negras_**"The irrevocable sinner"**].

**Misery Business**

Venía de la nada y ahora lo tenía todo; dinero, poder, fama, reconocimiento. Tantos títulos, tierras y castillos que se sentía abrumado. Lord Protector, Señor Supremo, Señor de Harrenhal. Y pronto obtendría algunos más. Porque él jamás tendría suficiente.

Miraba hacia atrás para ver todo el camino hecho, cada paso, cada decisión, cada nimio movimiento que le había llevado a todos los tesoros que ahora tenía.

Aprendió a reproducir el dinero, a darle rentabilidad. Sabía invertirlo para sacarle el máximo beneficio y su habilidad le había acercado a la corte real. Y de un hijo menor de una casa irrelevante se había convertido en el mejor jugador. Poco a poco, con tesón y perseverancia, había creado su nombre; de la nada hasta el todo. Pero quería más.

Quería un nuevo juguete, un caramelo que le saciase su apetito voraz, aquellas ansias casi obsesivas de tener más. Y ella era la persona perfecta, su destino final. Ella, quien le convertiría en Rey en el Norte, Señor de Aguasdulces y legítimo Señor del Valle, aunque debía esperar. Primero debía ser de otro para heredar sus títulos y vasallos. Y luego le debía matar aunque aún no sabía cómo, pero tenía aún mucho tiempo para pensar...

Era tan hermosa como su nombre prometía, pese a no ser el de verdad. Cuando se revelase al mundo todos los hombres la desearían, pero sólo él la poseería. Porque le pertenecía, la cúspide de todos sus deseos, su preciosa niña, Sansa Stark. Y como si la hubiese invocado, entró por la puerta. Alta y esbelta, la muchacha más elegante de poniente. Los vientos de primavera le sentaban bien; teñían su piel pálida de alegría y vitalidad, dándole más luz a aquellos ojos de mar. Vestía una túnica sin mangas que revelaba sus menudas curvas y marcaba sus generosos pechos de mujer. El cabello revoloteaba a su alrededor, bailando sobre sus hombros, cayendo como un arrollo sobre sus caderas, negro noche y cobre al sol. Su último premio, la llave para ganar, para alzarse contra todos aquellos que lo habían humillado y eliminarlos con un solo gesto, para siempre, del tablero. Pero no podía esperar, la veía y la deseaba, quería descubrir el sabor de sus labios, sentir el calor de su piel, hacerla jadear, perder el control como le pasaba a él, porque no lo podía soportar, tan frágil, tan vulnerable, tan sola... No, ya no podía esperar.

Estampó su cuerpo contra la fría piedra y enredó sus manos entre su pelo, con anhelo, desesperación, aferrándola como si fuese a salir volando, besando su boca con el fuego latiendo en sus venas, devorando su cuerpo con la mirada. Y la pequeña se dejaba, porque no podía escapar. Sonrió con confianza, con la seguridad del ganador mientras desataba las lazadas del vestido, descubriendo su piel cálida, salada por el sudor y el miedo, pero en su lengua sabía a dulce, a victoria. Deslizó sus manos por sus caderas, agarrándola de la cintura, arremangando las enaguas para ver su interior, con desespero.

Pero todos sus esfuerzos acabaron al abrirse la puerta. Y cayó por la escalera que él mismo había construido, de nuevo a la nada por desearlo todo, por su avaricia infinita, sí, de regreso a la miseria.

Había luchado tanto para tenerlo todo que no podía soportar verse reducido a eso, a nada. Pero ninguno de sus talentos le salvaría en ese momento, sentado en la reducida celda de Cielo, con el viento azotando su piel, agitando su cabello. ¿Había sido demasiado ambicioso? No, ¿por qué debía privarse de algo cuando podía tenerlo en su mano? Nadie podía culparle por aquello.

Los días iban pasando, sin noticias, sin novedad, con el firmamento pintado en la pared y las estrellas como solitarias compañeras, contemplándole, impotente, a la espera de ser juzgado por pervertir a su hija bastarda. ¡Cómo si ella no lo desease también! Sólo con que hubiese atrancado la puerta nada habría sucedido. Nadie creería su palabra si se le ocurría confesar. La tomarían por loca y sería ella la que sufriría encerrada ahí, en su lugar. Pero todo se había torcido tanto que no veía la forma de volver a su estado original.

Languidecía, bañado por el sol, acariciado por las lluvias primaverales, frescas como el rocío, sin nada que hacer, sólo pensar, implorar clemencia a aquellos crueles dioses caprichosos que le habían permitido atesorarlo todo para luego arrebatárselo, dejarle desnudo, a solas con su tormento, con su pecado, con aquella codicia que le consumía por dentro, esas ganas de más.

Le declararon culpable, sentenciado a volar tras descubrir todos sus tejemanejes, sus triquiñuelas y embustes, traiciones, sobornos y chantajes. Pero cantó todas las canciones del sinsonte, habló, juró y declaró. Y, aunque le desposeyeron de tierras, señoríos y vasallos, le dejaron conservar sus legítimas pertenencias, con las que tendría que volver a comenzar.


End file.
